Fractured
by bewitchedbewildered
Summary: The story of Spike and Fred and Illirya, how they all help shape each other and become whatever the Powers want them to be. S/F S/IL Probably on permanent hiatus
1. Fractured

Yami Darkmune: O.k. I am the angel fan fic girl B-girl doesn't like 'em

I don't own angel……………..yet

* * *

Chapter one prologue 

Have you ever felt your soul ripped into a thousand pieces when someone walks into the room? I have. I feel it everyday. Everyday, every time she enters the room. Not only because _SHE _caused her death but because…. She is… an echo. An odd mirror of the person who made life worth living. She brought light to every corner with her laugh; her smile, the brightest gem. Rendering all dull and lifeless when she died. I know she is not the only girl I have ever said I have loved. Dru or Buffy, for example. She simply is the only one who matters.

* * *

Short I know but it was making my brain hurt till I would write it. There will be more. 

(Look a blue button…. It says review I want to push it!)


	2. Shattered

Yami Darkmune: I'm back! Hey, I have reviews! 0.o how did that happen?

Sockmonkeyhere: thanks! More is here!

Way ward childe: Sorry I should have warned you about the popup… anyways… I lost my thought…oh yeah! Thank you for reviewing!

Mournful tears of joy: you found me Bethy! NEXT TIME ACTUALLY REVIEW ON SITE NOT IN AN E-MAIL!…Heh…heh…. sorry I yelled…

I do not own Angel. I own a copy of season two and season five, two magazines and a poster. I also own a huge angry rant on Fred's death (though Illryia is a fave character!) and on the end of the series.( SUPID IDIOTIC TELEVISION PEOPLE!)

Sorry shutting up now…

Vivi: she doesn't own Angel!

Yami dm: you're late

Vivi: sorry start the story now!

Fractured chapter two

* * *

Shattered

* * *

The stairs were hard and uncomfortable as hell. Well anything would be if you sat there long enough Spike reasoned. Anything is better than the powwow in captain foreheads office. The bloody idiot was explaining the "situation" to the upper levels of staff. Also had to be better than the hell Gunn probably was in, in the hospital wing. Spike hadn't seen him since he and Angel had gone to the deeper well… he didn't want to think about it. It made him feel small like a child and he hated that. Hated as much as…. He didn't have anything that he hated that much.

Check that, Wesley. Wesley had always had her. Always. The stupid bastard hadn't even known or seen her hints at love for weeks! It was more obvious than Nina had been with Angel, if that was possible. Spike was just happy that Fred had been happy. Then that bloody thing had crawled inside destroyed her and had its was with her, turning into that monstrosity named Illryia, Who now decided she wanted to follow Wesley around like a mangy cat. That bitch, to quote the first.

The first had been Buffy at that point. He had seen her die too, had been in pain then too.

She had come back, lived again. She now lived in Rome and was, according to Andrew, happy. Now that he had left her life. If he hadn't been earlier, if he had come to ask about cavemen and astronauts earlier maybe he could have been there instead maybe he could have been the one dead and gone, forever. No one would mourn him and she would have never had to die like that. Or if at the Deeper fucking well he wouldn't have stopped Angel God he hated himself for that he had stopped her last chance. Her last fucking chance and he had stopped it. He had, and did still love her. So why didn't he just say screw the world Angel had, which meant that it had to be important. It wasn't everyday that the bloody worlds savior gave up on it.

" This plants song is dimming, it is dieing." Came the voice that had begun to haunt his every moment as a constant reminder she was gone. Even though reasonably it wasn't Illryia's fault.

It wasn't any ones. She was gone completely. That's the only thing.

She was gone and nothing was ever going to be right again.

* * *

Please Review! Or I will hurt you with Elisabeth's katana. If Elisabeth doesn't review I will borrow Haiyden's sword. Okay so I got off track but I guess my point is………REVIEW! 


End file.
